rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 95:Gaia's Plan
(9:28:03 PM) You are now known as Lianst (9:28:11 PM) Lianst: So Gaia (9:28:15 PM) Priceless: canti128: not very far (9:28:29 PM) Myrah: shiva gets some goodies (9:28:32 PM) Priceless: Lianst: I likely won't be participating, am not in condition to do so (9:29:07 PM) RR: I just mean I've studied hinduism a bit, and I like it :3 (9:29:33 PM) Myrah: well the concept of four armed gods that crack the skies is kinda cool (9:30:29 PM) RR: yup yup (9:31:16 PM) Myrah: chaos fire darkness magic are god ones for what you want (9:32:13 PM) Lianst: So Gaia? We can talk about other games in other room? (9:32:52 PM) Shadell: Oh right, that Gaia. (9:33:05 PM) Shadell: Thought you were telling Canti to go somewhere else randomly for a second. (9:34:06 PM) RR: mmm (9:34:10 PM) RR: so, plans? (9:34:28 PM) Myrah: well on the upshot shiva favors the attribute with minor shapeshifting powurz (9:36:17 PM) Lianst: I'd like to runt he game here, could we move all scion talk to another room I suggest Scionarroganceignorance (9:36:20 PM) Priceless: (scion talk in pst2, like Lian suggested?) (9:36:59 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (9:37:40 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (9:37:53 PM) Danzi: I forgtot why we were harassing Gaia (9:37:59 PM) Niet: Wedding. (9:38:01 PM) Niet: Meeting. (9:39:00 PM) mode (+o Lianst) by Danzi (9:39:02 PM) RR: cant we harass without having a reason to? :P (9:40:00 PM) mode (+o Lianst) by Niet (9:40:03 PM) Lianst: anyway successfull.y making your way past night elf strippers you may your way to where you think the Primordial is manifesting (9:42:11 PM) RR: what does the room look like? (9:42:50 PM) Lianst: a dark forest lit in purples and blues (9:45:23 PM) Lianst: at the center is a rainbow coloured dragon seemingly asleep. (9:45:49 PM) Danzi: essence sight, going to be leery about waking dragons (9:45:54 PM) Niet: Likewise. (9:46:05 PM) RR: I'll just be warry (9:46:18 PM) Lianst: (Int+occult) (9:46:27 PM) Danzi: `roll 20d10 (9:46:28 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 20d10: 3 7 2 9 8 6 9 3 8 7 2 8 4 5 1 3 6 6 4 5 (9:47:00 PM) Danzi: ((7)) (9:47:32 PM) Lianst: (primordial essence 10, Gaia) (9:48:07 PM) Danzi: "Oh I think we've found who we're looking for." (9:48:41 PM) RR: "Good good. Does anyone have a stick?" (9:49:16 PM) ***Danzi chuckles (9:49:46 PM) ***RR grins (9:50:04 PM) Danzi: "You're not happy unless you pick a fight are you? (9:50:53 PM) ***RR jokingly looks for a stick "Hmm, I suppose not" (9:51:14 PM) ***Danzi pats RR on the shoulder. (9:54:16 PM) Lianst: `(its a large forest and you can pick up giant trees() (9:54:53 PM) Danzi: "Hello Gaia." She doesn't yell but she's not that quiet either. (9:55:28 PM) Lianst: ~hello~ (9:55:37 PM) You are now known as Gaia (9:56:43 PM) Danzi: How've you been?" (9:59:28 PM) Gaia: ~away~ (9:59:53 PM) Danzi: "Found what you're looking for yrt?" (10:04:38 PM) Gaia: ~no~ (10:09:07 PM) RR: "What is it that you are looking for?" (10:09:47 PM) Gaia: ~the Answer~ (10:10:24 PM) RR: (life, the universe, and everything?) (10:12:08 PM) Niet: "And what do you intend with the wedding?" (10:14:33 PM) Gaia: ~To give him the gift he has always wanted~ (10:15:35 PM) Danzi: "to be a real boy?" (10:15:55 PM) Gaia: ~perhaps~ (10:16:25 PM) Danzi: "Wow. I was actually being sarcastic. What does he want, anyway?" (10:17:33 PM) Gaia: ~To Escape~ (10:17:48 PM) Danzi: "From Malfeas?" (10:18:04 PM) Gaia: ~From a greater prison~ (10:18:20 PM) Danzi: "I don't understand." (10:18:45 PM) Niet: "To stop being himself?" (10:18:56 PM) Gaia: ~Indeed~ (10:20:08 PM) RR: "I don't really understand. Do you mean the marriage will restrain him?" (10:20:46 PM) Danzi: "What's he intend to become? (10:21:07 PM) Gaia: ~If it were his intention he would destroy i~ (10:21:14 PM) Gaia: (it not I) (10:22:16 PM) Niet: "If he tries something he'd handicap himself and make himself fail. To be free he needs to stop being the Ebon Dragon." (10:22:54 PM) Danzi: "What would he become?" (10:24:08 PM) Gaia: ~Unknown~*Happy* (10:24:27 PM) Danzi: Why would you help him? (10:26:14 PM) Gaia: ~Do you have family?~ (10:26:28 PM) Danzi: "Yeah" (10:26:33 PM) Danzi: "I do." (10:27:18 PM) Gaia: ~would you go against them even if you knew they were corrupt?~ (10:28:07 PM) Danzi: "Yes." (10:28:23 PM) Gaia: ~you are not me~ (10:28:50 PM) ***RR tilts her head in confusion (10:29:18 PM) Danzi: "Even though you know he'd hurt you in a heartbeat." (10:29:33 PM) Gaia: ~He is still my Brother~ (10:31:50 PM) RR: "How do you plan to act if you can't directly go against him? the wedding?" (10:33:04 PM) ***Gaia opens her eyes and look you all over (10:33:14 PM) Danzi: If he gets out, he's going to cause pain and misery on a scale I can only barely comprehend. Is there a way so that if he gets out, he might not be antithetical to everything that breathes? (10:35:15 PM) Gaia: ~this is not fetich death~ (10:38:20 PM) Danzi: "Fetich Death would be no guarantee anyway (10:39:43 PM) Gaia: ~it would not~ (10:40:29 PM) Danzi: "We probably don't exactly register as important, but we'd prefer not to get crushed underfoot again." (10:41:10 PM) Gaia: ~I do not know what he will be, I could only make another me, but that is as much a prison~ (10:41:52 PM) Danzi: "How can you be caged by yourself?" (10:44:51 PM) ***Gaia moves two fingers forwards and places a small bottle of wine infront of Danzi (10:45:10 PM) ***Danzi picks it up and looks at it (10:45:28 PM) Gaia: it seems to be normal (10:45:42 PM) ***Danzi looks back to Gaia. (10:46:25 PM) Danzi: "I don't get it." (10:46:34 PM) Gaia: (Wits+Lore) (10:46:46 PM) Danzi: ((Buying 4)) (10:46:52 PM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (10:46:52 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 8 5 3 1 10 10 1 5 (10:46:56 PM) RR: (can I roll too?) (10:46:59 PM) Danzi: ((9)) (10:47:41 PM) Gaia: (sure) (10:48:11 PM) ***Danzi looks, blinks, blinks again, looks at the Dragon. "I never thought I'd see any of you able to make that leap of logic." (10:49:13 PM) RR: `roll 6d10 (10:49:13 PM) GameServ: RR rolled 6d10: 1 4 4 7 10 6 (10:49:21 PM) RR: (just 3) (10:51:09 PM) RR: "Huh... well thats interesting..." (10:55:06 PM) Danzi: Change the primordial, you just change the cage. (10:59:18 PM) Gaia: ~everything has its limits~ (10:59:52 PM) Danzi: "Difference is, you know where your limits are." (11:03:15 PM) ***Gaia continues to watch them (11:03:39 PM) Danzi: "So where do we fit in to all of this?" (11:04:32 PM) Niet: (Adding 9 successes to wits+lore to know.) (11:04:36 PM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (11:04:36 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 6 9 10 6 6 2 1 2 (11:04:38 PM) Gaia: ~I don't know~ (11:04:41 PM) Niet: (12) (11:04:51 PM) Gaia: (..was this metaphor really that complicated) (11:06:15 PM) Niet: (I took a five minute shower to wake myself up and fell asleep for thirty. I'm not really that cogent right now.) (11:09:42 PM) Danzi: brb smoke (11:10:53 PM) Niet: "Well, how do you plan to change him?" (11:11:07 PM) Niet: "And what does he plan to do?" (11:16:12 PM) Danzi: "More to the point how do you make the ebon dragon not the ebon dragon without killing him?" (11:16:20 PM) Gaia: ~he plans to keep trying to make use of mandates to free him physically~ (11:18:06 PM) Gaia: ~the connections he's trying to create~ (11:18:10 PM) Niet: "Would this plan succeed?" (11:20:41 PM) Danzi: "Connections?" (11:25:49 PM) Gaia: ~he is creating a real tie to another person rather than his illusions... it gives access~ (11:26:10 PM) Niet: "Isn't he incapable?" (11:26:23 PM) ***Danzi looks thoughtful. (11:26:25 PM) Niet: "Can he make an honest vow? And if it's not a true vow, how can it be a tie?" (11:28:28 PM) Gaia: ~he believes the vows will let him slip out~ (11:29:25 PM) Danzi: "I think we're overthinking this. But I have to admit the idea of the Dragon becoming more like one of us is kinda like contemplating the idea that we'd be able to become one of them in some form or another (11:31:09 PM) Niet: "And what exactly are you planning to do?" (11:31:20 PM) ***Niet would still rather Gaia explain her intended solution. (11:32:38 PM) ***RR appears to be listening curiously (11:34:52 PM) Gaia: ~interfere~ (11:35:41 PM) Danzi: "How is it even possible?" (11:37:42 PM) ***Gaia looks over Danzi (11:41:49 PM) ***Danzi does the same in return, setting the wine back on the ground (11:42:24 PM) Gaia: (she's trying to read you all) (11:43:37 PM) ***Danzi lets her. (11:45:47 PM) Gaia: (Intentions?) (11:49:50 PM) ***Niet lets her. (11:52:02 PM) ***Gaia (Holds up an apple)) (11:52:16 PM) ***Niet waits for her to finish. (11:52:38 PM) ***Danzi looks at the primordial. (11:55:33 PM) Gaia: (Pooony) (11:55:36 PM) ***RR lets her, as she eyes the wine (11:55:47 PM) Niet: "May I suggest a plan?" Niet asks once the primordial is done. (8/21/2011 12:02:45 AM) ***Niet waits for acknowledgment. (12:04:22 AM) Gaia: (*wiats on last answer) (12:10:39 AM) RR: "Yes you may, I am a little bewildered..." (12:11:25 AM) RR: (gah) (12:12:38 AM) ***Gaia lets Niet speak (12:13:19 AM) Niet: "It's possible for us to change the yozis by designing new charms, to help them extend from what they are now and grow." (12:13:32 AM) Niet: "If you would assist in controlling this growth...." (12:14:08 AM) Gaia: ~The foundation is unstable~ (12:14:32 AM) Niet: "Along with replacing some of his third circles." (12:16:56 AM) Gaia: ~she will claim his heart during the cerimony~ (12:17:37 AM) Niet: "Doesn't he not have one of those?" (12:18:18 AM) Gaia: ~wedding vows can be so complicated~ (12:23:52 AM) Gaia: ~do you understand?~ (12:24:55 AM) Niet: (Int+Occult?) (12:24:59 AM) Danzi: "He's hoping to become real by making real vows, rather than a blank hole in reality in the shape of a dragon." (12:25:56 AM) Gaia: ~real vows make him King of Creation.. all she is going to ask for is his heart~ (12:26:06 AM) Gaia: (sure) (12:26:32 AM) Danzi: but he has no heart to give (12:28:06 AM) Niet: (Conviction, max excellency) (12:28:11 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (12:28:12 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 7 4 1 7 9 7 7 8 1 3 7 6 (12:28:18 AM) Niet: (19) (12:28:50 AM) Gaia: (The Oaths let her take the place of his Fetich) (12:34:29 AM) Danzi: ((Max excellency)) (12:34:34 AM) Danzi: `roll 10d10 (12:34:34 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 10d10: 5 10 4 3 2 3 5 6 4 8 (12:34:42 AM) Danzi: ((8)) (12:35:22 AM) Gaia: (what I just said) (12:35:40 AM) ***Danzi blinks (12:36:13 AM) Danzi: "Well shit, that changes the game quite a bit." (12:40:20 AM) Gaia: ~yes~ (12:41:05 AM) Niet: "Should we help it along otherwise?" (12:41:08 AM) Niet: "Change other souls?" (12:41:17 AM) ***Danzi looks at Niet. "This goes a bit deeper than we thought." (12:41:27 AM) Niet: "Not really." (12:41:37 AM) Niet: "I mean, we've known it was really really deep from the start." (12:43:10 AM) Gaia: (brb) (12:43:23 AM) Danzi: "I'm not sure how I feel about this one." (12:51:39 AM) RR: "What do you mean?" (12:51:48 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: ). (12:55:50 AM) ***Gaia listens (12:55:58 AM) Danzi: "I'll let you know when I figure it out." (12:56:22 AM) RR: "ah.. okay.." she sighs a little (12:58:06 AM) ***Danzi looks around and sits down. (1:02:57 AM) Gaia: (any other questions) (1:09:32 AM) Gaia: ((canti? shadell?) (1:12:26 AM) Danzi: ((I think they died)) (1:13:14 AM) Gaia: (I think they are working on that damned sheet) (1:14:43 AM) Niet: (Here.) (1:14:52 AM) Niet: (Not sure what to say really.) (1:14:54 AM) RR: (working on scion, sorry) (1:16:06 AM) Niet: "What would it take for you to open your charmset?" (1:16:17 AM) Niet: (Aside from a decent homebrew one showing up.) (1:18:38 AM) Gaia: (you can do that later you know) (1:19:13 AM) Niet: (Yes.) (1:19:29 AM) Gaia: ~We'll see` (1:26:56 AM) Gaia: (Unless you have something else for her, or want to do something else calling it) (1:29:16 AM) Niet: (I'm falling asleep as I type.) (1:29:18 AM) Niet: (Sorry.) (1:32:06 AM) Gaia: (Its ok) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights